


Married Love

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Imagines  - Mickie/Trish [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish and Mickie just enjoy being together.





	Married Love

\- It’s been years  
\- Years since the ring  
\- Since WWE  
\- Since Trish and Mickie both finally quit  
\- Mickie held on longer  
\- Worked herself to the bone  
\- She also fought  
\- Fought hard to stay relevant  
\- Trish had found her after she left the ring that last day  
\- Proposed quietly  
\- On camera but meaning every word she said  
\- Now  
\- Years later  
\- They were together  
\- Trish had given in when Mickie wanted a ranch  
\- Wanted horses  
\- Wanted something to do  
\- She loved her enough to let her choose where they lived  
\- She just wanted Mickie  
\- They laugh sometimes  
\- About the past  
\- About how they had insisted they weren’t in love  
\- Had never been in love  
\- They had been in love  
\- Deeply in love  
\- Always deeply in love  
\- They just hadn’t realized it  
\- Not then  
\- Most of their life is horses  
\- Horses and riding  
\- Trish had gone from frightened of horses  
\- To a capable rider  
\- Mickie had bought her the sweetest mare  
\- A sweet horse  
\- Both were spooky  
\- The horse and Trish  
\- Still  
\- As they spent time together  
\- They had bonded  
\- Mickie’s own horse was wild  
\- Smart and sparky  
\- It had of course  
\- Befriended Trish’s horse  
\- The two horses often nuzzled one another  
\- Mickie had been amused  
\- The two horses loved walking out together  
\- Mickie never pushed the pace  
\- She was content just to watch Trish with her horse  
\- Watch her ride  
\- Days they weren’t working  
\- Or with the horses  
\- Were spent watching old matches  
\- Or new ones  
\- Mickie has kept in touch  
\- With both Stephanie  
\- And Dixie  
\- Trish doesn’t mind  
\- She loves how loyal Mickie is  
\- She always has  
\- She’s happy to watch Mickie watch matches  
\- Or watch older TNA matches  
\- The ones she never saw  
\- She just enjoys time with Mickie now  
\- Together  
\- Peaceful


End file.
